


Puppy Love

by Full_Moon_Lover



Series: 25 Days of Christmas 2017 [15]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dogs, Getting Together, M/M, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 06:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13025526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Full_Moon_Lover/pseuds/Full_Moon_Lover
Summary: "We're neighbours who don't really talk but your dog may have gotten my dog pregnant. We must raise this little puppy family together!"





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> Good news! My doctor gave me some antibiotics that work on colds very quickly and a cough syrup so I'm already feeling much better. Bad news, the cough syrup makes me drowsy so I slept the day away and had to cut today's story a little short because I kept falling asleep on my keyboard. Hopefully this means i'll be back to normal pretty soon, just in time for the last week of the 25 Days of Christmas!

`Dan was losing his mind with worry. His dog’s stomach seemed to get gradually bigger, and he was terrified Ariel was getting sick. 

Not wanting to risk it being something serious, Dan took Ariel to the vet, and he was stunned to learn that his dog was pregnant. 

“What do you mean she's pregnant?” Dan snapped, looking at the vet in astonishment. “I have no other dogs so that can't be possible.”

The vet wasn't much help. He shrugged and told Dan to check if any of his neighbour's had dogs who Ariel could have had contact with. That was enough for alarm bells to ring in Dan’s head. 

Knocking on his neighbour's door was the most nerve-wracking thing Dan ever did. How was he supposed to tell his neighbour he thought his dog got Ariel pregnant? Dan and him had barely ever talked to each other. 

The door was opened and Dan came face to face with his neighbour, Phil. Dan was unsure of what to say and so they ended up staring at each other silently. 

Phil was the first one to break the awkward silence that had settled around them. “Can I help you or are you just going to stand at my door saying nothing?”

Dan felt himself turn bright red in embarrassment. He should have thought this through before you showed up. Instead, he ended up making a fool of himself in front of his neighbour. 

“You have a dog, right?” he asked, blurting the first thing that came into his head. Dan would have face palmed himself it wouldn't advise him even more than he already had managed video if it wouldn't have embarrassed him even more than he already did. The plan was for him to make polite conversation with Phil and eventually bring up their dogs. 

Phil look at him in confusion but nodded. “Yeah, I have a dog. Why do you ask?”

Now for the difficult part. “I know this will sound strange but I think your dog may have gotten my dog pregnant. I think it happened when your dog ran away and we found him in my backyard.”

Dan should have expected the strange looks he would get from Phil but it still left him feeling uncomfortable. He was aware of him not having much proof Phil’s dog was the culprit for Ariel getting pregnant. The only thing he had to go off of was that they were the only two people with dogs in their neighborhood. 

Phil realised this as well and let out a sigh of defeat. “I’m so sorry. I know it was my fault Cooper ran away, and this happened so just let me know what you need and I will do it.” 

Dan only told Phil about what happened because he thought it would be the right thing to do. If it had been the other way around, Dan would want to know his dog was going to become a dad. He didn't do it as a way of getting something out of Phil for free. 

“We must raise this little puppy family together!” Dan said, getting a laugh from Phil. 

“Fine,” Phil conceded. “But only if you allow me to at least take you out to lunch to apologise for my dog getting your dog pregnant. 

As if Dan could ever say no to going out for lunch with his attractive neighbour. “It’s a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you skipped the note at the beginning I suggest you go back and read it so you understand why today's fic is so short. Sorry about that. Hopefully you still enjoyed it!


End file.
